This is a phase II clinical trial using an antibody to the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) in patients with metastatic renal cell carcinoma. The primary objective of the study was to determine whether the time to progression in this patient population is doubled from 4 months to 8 months following the initiation of treatment with C225 when administered biweekly intravenous infusions. Fifty-four patients were enrolled in this study (one from UAB, because of administrative issues). Time to progression for patients completing = 1 course of therapy ranges from 98 to 332 days. One partial and two minor responses were recorded. The primary side effects were grade = 3 skin toxicities manifested as follicular rash and nail had changes, which fully resolve after cessation of treatment